Rejected Love
by Gomamon
Summary: She never blatantly said the words to him, but Davis could take a hint that Kari only has eyes for the pretty boy TK. Now that Davis has given up on his rejected love, Kari might have a change of heart...


Rejected

**Rejected Love**

  


**By: Gomamon**

**Author's Note: Yes, this is a Daikari. I warned you about this already, Takari fans. If you don't like Daikari, then don't read this. Because I'm fed up with people flaming me because I write a Daikari.**

Davis looked down while kicking a few rocks on the sidewalk. He looked up to see TK and Kari in front of him, holding hands together and giggling. Davis sighed and looked back down again. 

_If only I knew Kari first..._

Davis checked his watch, _It had been four days, eleven hours, twenty five minutes and thirty eight seconds since Kari even talked to me. It's like I'm invisible to her. All that matters to her is that TG..._

_May be it's called destiny. May be it's fate. But my decision is final._

_I'll give up on Kari._

A gentle hand had placed firmly on Davis' shoulder, "Hey Davis. What's up?" 

Davis turned around to see Yolei. Yolei playfully gave Davis a big pet on the back, "Davis, why so gloomy? You don't seem like yourself today." 

"Nothing, it's nothing, Yolei." Davis mumbled softly. 

Yolei gave Davis a weird look, "Davis, you are so unenthusiastic! Where's the old Davis I used to know that wasn't sad for one second in his life? Where's the spirit?" 

Davis walked away, "I don't know Yolei. I think it...left." 

Cody ran up to Yolei quickly, "Is it just me or is that really Davis you've just talked to...he seemed so sad." 

The purple hair girl shook her head and sighed, "I don't know what happened. But I am going to find out." 

* * *

[At lunch time...] 

Kari carried the cafeteria lunch tray as she giggled, "Gosh...tell me which one is more boring. Algebra or watching paint dry?" 

"Algebra. No competition." TK laughed as he placed his tray on a cafeteria table. 

Kari sat down beside him and giggled, "Oh you're such a joker, TK." 

A goggled boy sat in the cafeteria table at the corner, he watched every move TK and Kari did. The more he watch, the more heartbroken he is. 

Even if he was at the corner of the cafeteria. He could still hear the childish giggling of TK and Kari. 

Yolei placed her lunch tray beside the goggled boy, "It's Kari, isn't it?" 

Cody placed settled down and sat down across from Davis, "We are your friends, Davis. We could help you." 

Yolei yelled at Davis, "Gosh! You are even more emotionless than Cody!" 

"Hmph!" Cody frowned at Yolei and turned to Davis, "But Yolei does have a point. You are so upset...it makes us upset as well." 

"Just leave me alone, guys." Davis muttered with none of his emotions changed. 

"Davis..." Yolei started to worried, "I never see you so sad before" 

Davis bit his lips, "Yolei. I'm okay, really. I just need some time alone..." 

Davis took another glance at Kari and TK giggling and repeated, "Yup...I just need some time alone." 

* * *

[In Art Class] 

"Dammit. I ran out of paint." Kari snapped her fingers, "Hey Yolei, could I borrow some of your black paint?" 

Yolei rolled her eyes, "The black paint? It matches the color/colour of your heart perfectly!" 

"What do you mean?" Kari had a concerned look on her face, "What's going on, Yolei?" 

"You know exactly what I meant, you heart breaker." Yolei clutched her fist, "Do you even know Davis existed?" 

Cody tugged Yolei's sleeves and whispered, "Yolei...be nice." 

Yolei yelled, "I don't need to be nice to this playgirl! Why should she be giggling like hell with TK when Davis is so upset?" 

Yolei continued, "Why should she be giggling with TK when Davis has his heart broken?" 

Kari sounded worried, "Davis was heart broken...? But he never told me." 

"Davis is a nice guy and he certainly doesn't want to hurt you two's feelings! He's so nice to you but you treat a dog better than Davis." Yolei was nearly screaming. 

Cody calmed Yolei down. He talked reason with Kari, "What Yolei is trying to say is...you should give Davis another chance. Or at least talk to him or something. He's really down these days, he might need some help." 

Yolei shouted at Cody and yell out a cuss word, "Damn you, Cody! Why are you defending Kari? She has ice running down her veins! She is cold blooded!" 

Kari stood there, frozen in her spot. _Am I really cold blooded like Yolei said?_

_Say...may be it's true...Every time I see Davis, he is either looking down or running away from me._

_I hadn't been really bad lately, had I? I always treated Davis like a normal everyday friend._

_I am not bad, am I?_

_Or am I really cold blooded like Yolei say?_

* * *

[After School] 

Kari was walking back home alone. Ken easily caught up to her. 

"Ken?" Kari was surprised to see her old friend, "Why are you here?" 

"Phew...I thought I never found you." Ken wiped the sweat off his forehead, "I am having a soccer game with Davis' team this evening. If you aren't busy, could you come? And if you see TK, tell him that too." 

"Just TK?" Kari asked Ken, "How about Cody and the others?" 

Ken laughed, "I told them already. But I just can't seem to find you or TK. But Yolei said that you and TK are _always_ together...so I thought I might give it a try." 

Kari gave Ken a fake smile, "Ha...I promise I'll be there." 

_TK and me always together? May be it's true...I did see TK a lot this week._

Kari stood still in one spot and TK caught up to her. 

TK smiled at Kari, "Kari...are you available tonight? Matt gave me two concert tickets...so I was wondering." 

Kari shook her head, "Sorry, TK. I don't feel like going." 

"Huh?" TK scratched his head, "But I thought you are dying to go to the concert." 

"Sorry. But I'm busy," Kari made up an excuse, "I had to go to Ken's soccer game..." 

"Huh?" TK repeated, "I thought you don't like soccer." 

Kari had a worried look on her face, "Um...I hope you understand TK. But I am really busy, why don't you ask Cody or Tai to go to the concert with you...See ya." 

Kari quickly dashed away from TK before he starts convincing her again. 

_Why am I so scare of TK? Why am I running away from him?_

_Could it be..._

* * *

[This afternoon, in Kari's room] 

Kari fiddled her pencil, she couldn't possibly concentrate on her homework. 

Tai took his eyes off his comic book and questioned, "Kari, are you sad? You only fiddle your pencil when you are depressed or trouble." 

"It's nothing, Tai." Kari kept fiddling with her pencil. 

"It's a guy, isn't it?" Tai had a sly smile on his face. 

Kari threw an eraser at Tai, "Shut up, Tai. This is serious!" 

Tai chuckled, "Oh...it _is_ about a guy." 

"Whatever..." Kari continued to fiddle her pencil. _I wonder what happened to Davis..._

_Wait a second...why am I worrying about Davis? I thought I don't like him..._

_Or may be I do...may be I do like him..._

Kari continued to fiddle her pencil. 

* * *

[This evening, on the way to the soccer stadium] 

Davis was making his way to the soccer stadium. Slowly and sadly as he marched. 

_Kari..._

_No! I must forget about her! The coach told me that before a soccer game, there shouldn't be any distraction. Soccer game first, everything last._

Davis clutched his fist, _I can't get Kari out of my mind! What's happening to me?_

Demiveemon poked out of the bag Davis is carrying, "Davis...are you okay? You are sweating. You seemed so nervous." 

"Nothing's wrong, Demiveemon. It's just that-" Davis sounded depressed, "Never mind..." 

"If you want to say something, then say it already!" Demiveemon crossed his little arms, "Why are you so upset?" 

The goggled boy sighed, "It's Kari, Demiveemon. I just can't seem to get her out of my mind." 

"Wha?" Demiveemon was puzzled, "Did she brainwash you or something?" 

"No, it's just that...it's just that I still like Kari." Davis sounded like he was going to cry, "But...all Kari like is TP." 

"And..." Davis continued, "Kari will be very happy if I gave up on her." 

"If that's what make her happy...it'll make me happy too." Davis ended the sentence. 

Demiveemon sniffled, "That's so romantic...But Davis...I thought Kari is you lifetime goal." 

Davis paused for a second and the replied, "I know Kari is in good hands on TK." 

"Wow...you've really change, Davis. You remember TK's name!" Demiveemon giggled softly. 

* * *

[Before The Soccer Game] 

In the changing room, Davis just finished changing his soccer uniform. And even if he had a big game against Ken's team. He didn't feel any excitement. 

_It's Kari...she's the one that's bothering me..._

_Why can't I get her out of my mind...I gave up on her, remember?_

The team captain called Davis, "Davis, there's this girl called Kari or something. She wants to talk to you..." 

Davis bit his lips. _Should I go?_

Demiveemon poked up from his bag and whispered, "Davis...go for it!" 

Davis took a deep breath and slowly walked outside of the dressing room, "Kari? Shouldn't you be with your little TK?" 

"Davis..." Kari smiled softly, "I don't like TK, he's just my good friend." 

_Good friend, huh?_ "You are...? Just a friend?" Davis pronounced those words. 

"Yolei told me all about you...you don't seem like the old Davis who is always energized and ready for more...but look at you now, Davis." Kari's smile faded away, "Davis, I may not tell you this before...but I really like you. I treat TK only as a friend. I really like-" 

Davis interrupted Kari's last word, "You are lying. I know you don't like me. You'll never like me. I am not good enough for you...I understand. You and TK are a perfect match. I HEARD ENOUGH!" 

Davis had tears in the corner of his eyes, but he quickly wiped them, "Go...go away. The more I see you, the more I think of you, the more sadness it brings to me." 

"I'm not going. I'm not going until we get this settled. I like you, Davis! All this time I'm hanging out with TK, I just want TK to know I don't like him." 

Davis muttered beneath his breath, "But TK likes you..." 

"It doesn't matter...no one can come between us, Davis!" Kari had a concerned look on her face, "It's because of you, Davis...I realize I like you when I'm trying to avoid TK and when I started to worry about you, Davis." 

"Leave me alone, Kari!" Davis dashed back to the dressing room and slammed the door. He didn't want Kari to see him crying. 

The tears stream down Davis' face like a waterfall. _I can never let her see these tears._

_I can never let her know I love her too._

* * *

[During The Soccer Game...] 

After the talk with Davis, Kari made her way into the soccer stadium. She tried to find an empty seat and searched everywhere. 

"Kari, over here!" Cody shouted quietly, "We saved a seat for you!" 

Yolei, who sit beside Cody, frowned, "What do you mean "_we_". You were the only one who wanted to save the seat for her." 

Kari sat down beside Cody. Cody smiled, "I'm glad you came, Kari." 

Yolei rolled her eyes, "Are you here to make everyone's life more miserable than ever?" 

Kari ignored Yolei's complaining and concentrated on the game. 

"It's 1 vs. 1, and the last 3 minutes. It seems like Ken Ichijouji had snatched the soccer ball from Daisuke Motomiya. And Ken seemed to have the upper hand." The announcer announced in a loud voice. 

"Oh no...Davis is losing." Kari muttered to herself. 

Yolei scolded Kari, "Duh, smart girl. We can see that. Besides, why do you care?" 

_Come on, Davis! You can do it!_ Kari cheered for Davis in her heart. She is afraid Yolei is going to shout at her if she cheered for Davis out loud. 

"It's the last minute. Davis Motomiya finally snatched the ball from Ken. But the clock is ticking. It's going to be tough for Davis to score this one." The announcer declared. 

_You can do it Davis!_ Kari thought in her mind. 

"Last 30 seconds..." The announcer declared, "This looks like the end for Davis..." 

_Davis! Davis!_ Kari chanted the word over and over in her brain. 

"Last 10 seconds..." 

_Davis..._

"9" 

_It's true...I like you..._

"8" 

_I really like you!_

"7" 

_Don't you understand, Davis. I only treat TK as a friend..._

"6" 

_But the one I love is you, Davis._

"5" 

_Not TK, not Willis, not Ken...just you, Davis..._

"4" 

_You'll always be the one I loved_

"3" 

_Davis, I..._

"2" 

_Love..._

"1" 

"Davis! I love you! I love you! I really , really love you!" Kari shouted out loud as she jumped up. Everybody in the stadium looked at her strangely. 

The announcer announced, "And that's it fans! Davis Motomiya scored a GOAL! Just when that young lady shout out "I love you", Davis scored a goal! Is this the power of love?" 

Cody and Yolei smiled at Kari and chanted, "You go, girl!" 

* * *

[After the soccer game] 

Ken shook hands with Davis, "Nice game, Davis. I think Kari still likes you." 

Davis posed a fake smile. _Does she still like me? Didn't Kari lied all this?_

After undressing his soccer uniform, Davis was alone and quietly walked out of the dressing room. 

Surprisingly, Kari waited outside of the dressing room. 

"Kari, the words you said in the soccer stadium...is it true?" Davis spoke up. 

Without replying, Kari used her lips and peck them tightly on Davis. 

"Does this answer your question?" Kari laughed, "Are you still mad at me?" 

"Of course not, I'll never be mad at you." Davis smiled happily as he held hands with Kari. 

Kari held Davis' hand tightly, "Glad to see you back to your old self." 

"Before we go, Kari..." Davis suddenly let go of Kari's hand, "Do me one more favor..." 

Kari shrugged, "What?" 

Davis grinned, "Kiss me one more time..." 

**Author's Note: So...what do you think? I'm not that good at writing a romance...but Daikari seemed so cute! And remember, if you are not a Daikari supporter. Please review, don't flame...**


End file.
